


Third years unite

by rosebud1214



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, General kinkiness, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Other, Trans Character, chatfic, tagged teen for language I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1214/pseuds/rosebud1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here comes dat boi: hey 'hiro</p>
<p>o shit whaddup: what issei</p>
<p>here comes dat boi: u meme a lot to me</p>
<p>o shit whaddup: babe</p>
<p>Iwaizumi Hajime: Shut the fuck up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [national hot dad alliance is now calling...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663683) by [dicaeopolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dicaeopolis), [owlinaminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor). 



> Welcome to whatever this fuck this is gonna be. I fucking love chatfics ok national hot dad alliance is now calling is the best thing to grace this earth and I've read a few others and wanted to make my own, so here we are. This will be multichaptered. 
> 
> "But Emil" you may ask, "didn't you start a multichapter fic before and never finish it?" And the answer is yes. I ain't touching that again. But hopefully I won't give up on this one. I'm rambling again sorry

pawsitively purrfect: hey guys

hoot can be our owlways : yeah bro

Sawamura Daichi: Yes, Kuroo?

pawsitively purrfect: would you guys want to add in our other third years? I know its just caps rn but i was thinking we could add the rest for shits and giggles i guess

Sawamura Daichi: That actually sounds kind of fun. 

hoot can be our owlways: u guys should do that. the only person i would add is akaashi but he isn't a third year :((

pawsitively purrfect: oikawa?

Mr. Mulder Tooru: absolutely fucking not. 

hoot can be our owlways: aw bro why not??

Mr. Mulder Tooru: you do know my teammates right? iwa-chan would just be a downer all the time and mattsun and makki would literally ruin everything with memes

pawsitively purrfect: im not seeing the problem here 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: ugh fine. let's just get this over with. 

pawsitively purrfect: sweet

-pawsitively purrfect has added a gay pinto bean to the chat-

-Sawamura Daichi has added Azumane Asahi, Crow Mom, and kiyoko<3 to the chat-

-Mr. Mulder Tooru has added Iwaizumi Hajime, here comes dat boi, and o shit whaddup to the chat-

-hoot can be our owlways named the chat third years unite-

o shit whaddup: what's up fuckers

pawsitively purrfect: bro ur name...it's perfect. 

here comes dat boi: it was my idea

o shit whaddup: no it wasn't stfu

here comes dat boi: i beg to differ

o shit whaddup: i'm gonna kick ur ass 

here comes dat boi: no u won't I'm sorry babe

here comes dat boi: babe

here comes dat boi: hey 'hiro

o shit whaddup: what issei

here comes dat boi: u meme a lot to me

o shit whaddup: babe

Iwaizumi Hajime: Shut the fuck up. 

hoot can be our owlways: damn oikawa wasnt lying

Iwaizumi Hajime: Excuse me, what did Oikawa say about me?

Mr. Mulder Tooru: NOTHING HAJIME I SWEAR!

pawsitively purrfect: oh shit he used his first name, he must be really sorry about calling him a downer 

Iwaizumi Hajime: Oikawa. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i hate you all. 

a gay pinto bean: Wow hi what the fuck is this 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: hell on earth. 

Azumane Asahi: Um...hi everyone?

kiyoko<3: hi 

hoot can be our owlways: OOOO ITS THE PRETTY KARASUNO MANAGER!!!!!

Crow Mom: If you harass Kiyoko I'll walk all the way to Fukurodani and kick your ass Bokuto. 

hoot can be our owlways: CROW MOM HOW IS MY SON

Crow Mom: Your son?

Sawamura Daichi: I assume he means Hinata. 

Crow Mom: Oh!! Hinata's good! He says hi btw. 

hoot can be our owlways: TELL HIM I MISS HIM AND ILL SMUGGLE HIM HERE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM

Crow Mom: You're not stealing him, but he says he misses you too. 

hoot can be our owlways: !!!!!!!!!!!

a gay pinto bean: I'm still confused as to what this is

pawsitively purrfect: well my small friend, it is a group chat 

a gay pinto bean: U wanna fucking go

Azumane Asahi: Um...who exactly is in this chat?

Sawamura Daichi: Well there's me, Suga, and Kiyoko obviously. 

hoot can be our owlways: im bokuto koutarou from fukurodani!!

pawsitively purrfect: i'm kuroo and our little homosexual pea over here is yaku

a gay pinto bean: I'm a gay pinto bean not a homosexual pea I'll fuck you up 

here comes dat boi: im jesse

o shit whaddup: james

here comes dat boi: team rocket blast off at the speed of light 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: meowth that's right!!

Iwaizumi Hajime: That would be Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Oikawa respectively. 

Azumane Asahi: Ah, ok. Nice to talk to you guys. 

pawsitively purrfect: likewise, big guy

kiyoko<3: why are we all in this chat anyway?

pawsitively purrfect: why not 

kiyoko<3: fair point 

hoot can be our owlways: the real reason we're here 

hoot can be our owlways: is to fuck shit up and see who can be the biggest memelord

hoot can be our owlways: ive been looking forward to your arrivals, matsukawa issei and hanamaki takahiro

Iwaizumi Hajime: Oh no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes dat boi: u dare challenge us to a meme off
> 
> o shit whaddup: i hope u like the taste of defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get memey and gay

here comes dat boi: u dare to challenge us to a meme off

o shit whaddup: i hope u like the taste of defeat 

pawsitively purrfect: bokuto bro i'll help you we can be the meme team v2 

hoot can be our owlways: THANKS BRO!!!!

o shit whaddup: ur going down fuckers

o shit whaddup: According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground.

-cut for length-

5:50 pm  
Mr. Mulder Tooru: i cannot believe 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: you had a meme off

Mr. Mulder Tooru: and nobody even tried to stop you 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: this is what I was afraid of

here comes dat boi: wake tooru up

o shit whaddup: wake him up inside 

hoot can be our owlways: WAKE TOORU UP!!!!!!!

pawsitively purrfect: wake him up inside 

kiyoko<3: save him

hoot can be our owlways: OH MY GOD THE HOT KARASUNO MANAGER LIKES MEMES

Crow Mom: Bokuto. 

Crow Mom: What did I tell you before?

hoot can be our owlways: haha i gtg do something bye

pawsitively purrfect: don't worry sugawara he's too gay to try anything 

pawsitively purrfect: he probably actually does have something to do 

pawsitively purrfect: well, someone to do 

pawsitively purrfect: and his name is akaashi keiji

hoot can be our owlways: BRO WTF!!!!!!

Crow Mom: Aww you guys are a thing?? That's so cute!

hoot can be our owlways: NO WERE NOT BC IM PRETTY SURE HES STRAIGHT AND IM TOO AFRAID TO SAY ANYTHING TO HIM LETS DROP IT OK

Sawamura Daichi: I know how you feel, Bokuto. 

Crow Mom: Daichi?? What does that mean?? You never told me you had a crush!!

Sawamura Daichi: I have something to do, bye. 

pawsitively purrfect: wow smooth sawamura

Crow Mom: What am I missing??

hoot can be our owlways: hot setters amiright

Crow Mom: Wait what?! Does Daichi have a crush on Kageyama?????

a gay pinto bean: Oh my god 

Iwaizumi Hajime: I'm suddenly intrigued by this conversation. 

pawsitively purrfect: if i laugh any harder i'm gonna burst a blood vessel

Mr. Mulder Tooru: there's a lot of homosexuality going on i'm interested 

pawsitively purrfect: suddenly u and iwaizumi decide to join us once everything got gay hmm what could that mean 

Iwaizumi Hajime: Gtg bye. 

 

a gay pinto bean: is there a single heterosexual in this chat

Mr. Mulder Tooru: nope

pawsitively purrfect: nope 

hoot can be our owlways: nope

here comes dat boi: that's a no from me and 'hiro 

kiyoko<3: nope

hoot can be our owlways: !!!!!!!!!!!

hoot can be our owlways: suga has nothing to worry about 

hoot can be our owlways: except sawamuras big gay crush on him 

Crow Mom: WHAT

pawsitively purrfect: bro u ruined it

Azumane Asahi: Um...what is going on?

pawsitively purrfect: ur captain is a raging homosexual as is everyone else in this chat apparently 

Azumane Asahi: ...ok. 

Azumane Asahi: I guess I'm included in that. 

a gay pinto bean: I knew it you have the hots for your libero don't you 

Azumane Asahi: I have to go. 

pawsitively purrfect: i'm having an aneurysm this is too funny 

hoot can be our owlways: WHEE ZE

Crow Mom: WHY ARE YOU SO ENTERTAINED BY THIS I'M HAVING A CRISIS IS MY WHOLE TEAM GAY??

Mr. Mulder Tooru: from the way tobio-chan makes eyes at chibi-chan i think it's safe to say he is at least

pawsitively purrfect: shrimpy is most definitely not a heterosexual i've seen some of his conversations with kenma

hoot can be our owlways: MY SON IS GAY IM SO PROUD OF HIM

pawsitively purrfect: i think he's bi bokuto

hoot can be our owlways: IM STILL PROUD OF MY GAY SON

Crow Mom: I need to lie down. 

-here comes dat boi has changed the group name to rip sugawara koushi and his gay team-

o shit whaddup: o shit whaddup

here comes dat boi: babe why did u use that w/o dat boi first 

o shit whaddup: babe im sorry

here comes dat boi: babe 

o shit whaddup: b a b e 

Iwaizumi Hajime: Shut the fuck up. 

here comes dat boi: cockblocked again :^(

Iwaizumi Hajime: I hate all of you. 

Mr Mulder Tooru: mean iwa-chan

Iwaizumi Hajime: I hate you the most. 

pawsitively purrfect: that's no way to talk to ur boyfriend

Iwaizumi Hajime: Bye. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: omg u should see his blush rn he looks like a tomato 

pawsitively purrfect: oh u guys are...hanging out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Iwaizumi Hajime: Yes because that is was friends do that's all we are we're just friends we're not dating I would never date Shittykawa we're just watching a movie.

Mr. Mulder Tooru: MEAN IWA-CHANSNNX

a gay pinto bean: Wtf

hoot can be our owlways: i think he hit him

pawsitively purrfect: no offense but when i hang out with tsukishima to watch a movie not much of the movie gets watched

Sawamura Daichi: Oh so you're the reason he always leaves practice early? Stop it. 

hoot can be our owlways: uh oh dadchis mad

Sawamura Daichi: Dadchi?

pawsitively purrfect: DADCHI

here comes dat boi: DADCHI

o shit whaddup: DADCHI

hoot can be our owlways: DADCHI

-Sawamura Daichi's nickname is now dadchi-

dadchi: Goddamn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter was longer than the last one?? Anyway, I'm still open to any tips or ideas on where I should go w this story and u can contact me on ig @shittykawatooru or on tumblr @norgay-for-denmark so yeah I hope u enjoy this


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Mulder Tooru: guys pls send help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seijoh "sleepover" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

7:38  
Mr. Mulder Tooru: guys pls send help

Azumane Asahi: Is everything alright? 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: no

Mr: Mulder Tooru: not in the slightest

Azumane Asahi: What's wrong?

Mr. Mulder Tooru: well me and iwa-chan were having another movie night 

Iwaizumi Hajime: PLATONICALLY. 

pawsitively purrfect: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: yeah yeah whatever but anyway 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: we're watching our movie and suddenly 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: /they/ showed up 

dadchi: They?

here comes dat boi: (Attached Image)

o shit whaddup: it's a seijoh sleepover assfucks

hoot can be our owlways: is oikawa crying????

o shit whaddup: yes

pawsitively purrfect: iwaizumi looks like he's about to have a coronary 

Iwaizumi Hajime: I am. 

hoot can be our owlways: idk why u would be mad that ur friends want to have a sleepover w u

hoot can be our owlways: it sounds like fun!!!!!

Mr. Mulder Tooru: no

Mr. Mulder Tooru: it's not

Mr. Mulder Tooru: have u met makki and mattsun

hoot can be our owlways: yeah and they seem like a lot of fun to have a sleepover w

pawsitively purrfect: yeah they do

pawsitively purrfect: hey matsukawa and hanamaki u guys should have a sleepover with me and bokuto one day 

here comes dat boi: sounds like a plan

Iwaizumi Hajime: Why don't you take them tonight so we can watch our movie in peace. 

pawsitively purrfect: like there was any movie watching happening in the first place ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

dadchi: Kuroo, every time you use that face I get more and more confused and unsettled. What does it mean?

pawsitively purrfect: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Iwaizumi Hajime: Movie watching was happening. That's all. Watching movies. Like friends do. Platonic friends. Watching movies. 

here comes dat boi: just a couple of guys bein dudes 

o shit whaddup: couple of dudes bein guys 

here comes dat boi: just a couple of dudes being gay

o shit whaddup: show me ur dick mattsun

pawsitively purrfect: is it ok to be in love with two men simultaneously 

here comes dat boi: i'm flattered but hanamaki is the only man for me

o shit whaddup: i'm ok with voyeurism

Crow Mom: That's pretty kinky. 

pawsitively purrfect: i'm sure u have worse kinks sugawara

Crow Mom: Maybe I do. 

dadchi: What. 

pawsitively purrfect: do tell 

Crow Mom: I'm not sure you could handle that. 

dadchi: What. 

pawsitively purrfect: let's change the subject before poor sawamura has a heart attack

Mr. Mulder Tooru: how about the subject about how gay me and iwa-chan are we're so gay and in love 

pawsitively purrfect: ohohohoho?

hoot can be our owlways: ohohohohohohoho????

Mr. Mulder Tooru: OH MY GOD NEXT TIME I GO TO THE BATHROOM I'M TAKING MY PHONE WITH ME MAKKI AND MATTSUN CAN'T BE TRUSTED

o shit whaddup: idk what ur talking about

here comes dat boi: dudes,,u should see iwaizumi rn

here comes dat boi: he's staring at his phone and his face keeps changing different shades of red

o shit whaddup: i think there was purple at one point 

o shit whaddup: oh no he's looking at us now

o shit whaddup: bye

-hoot can be our owlways changed the group name to rip in peace makki and mattsun 2k16-

10:49  
here comes dat boi: in case u were wondering

here comes dat boi: we're alive

pawsitively purrfect: thank god i thought we would never be able to have a sleepover of our own

o shit whaddup: ikr oikawa didn't even kick us out of his house 

o shit whaddup: we were just banished into the living room by him while they watch movies up in his room 

here comes dat boi: should we go see if they're actually watching a movie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

o shit whaddup: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

pawsitively purrfect: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

hoot can be our owlways: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

dadchi: Again with the face! And please, leave Oikawa and Iwaizumi alone. You were banished for a reason. 

o shit whaddup: too late we're already up there 

o shit whaddup: there's an awful lot of shuffling going on?? it's hardly audible tho

o shit whaddup: we're opening the door slowly 

o shit whaddup: HOLY FUCKING SHIT U GUYS 

pawsitively purrfect: ??

o shit whaddup: TTYL AFTER WE'RE DONE RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES BYE

11:22  
Iwaizumi Hajime: Don't listen to anything they say about what happened tonight because they're liars. 

a gay pinto bean: What did you do to them they haven't said anything in half an hour

Iwaizumi Hajime: Nothing too permanent. 

pawsitively purrfect: oh my god

12:36  
here comes dat boi: IWAIZUMI AND OIKAWA WERE MAKING OUT WHEN WE OPENED THE DOOR 

Iwaizumi Hajime: Matsukawa I'm actually going to fucking kill you. 

Iwaizumi Hajime: That is not what was happening. 

here comes dat boi: first of all, u almost got us arrested bc we were hiding from u and some cop saw us and apparently it was private property so we bolted 

here comes dat boi: second, what do u call the scene of oikawa straddling ur hips while u had ur big bara arms around his waist and his perfectly luscious and plump lips suckin ur chapped and less plump lips

Mr. Mulder Tooru: aw mattsun you think my lips are luscious?

Iwaizumi Hajime: That did absolutely not happen and Tooru why are you enabling him?

hoot can be our owlways: OH SHIT U FIRST NAMED HIM!!!!!!!!!!

Iwaizumi Hajime: God fucking damn it. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: hajime can't we just come out and say it they already figured it out forever ago

Iwaizumi Hajime: Fine we're dating. 

pawsitively purrfect: literally everyone knew. even sugawara and he's oblivious to everything. 

Crow Mom: What?? No I'm not!

pawsitively purrfect: i'm sure there's a certain captain that can testify against that statement but ok

Crow Mom: Ugh why can't you people just say things outright instead of speaking in riddles!!

dadchi: Suga, go to sleep. It's late. 

Crow Mom: Ok Daichi, goodnight! <3

hoot can be our owlways: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

pawsitively purrfect: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

here comes dat boi: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

o shit whaddup: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

dadchi: God, I expected better from you Oikawa. You all need to sleep too. Especially Hanamaki and Matsukawa. By what you told us it seems like you had quite the adventure and you need rest. 

pawsitively purrfect: and you wonder why your name is dadchi

dadchi: I hate you, Kuroo. 

pawsitively purrfect: goodnight dadchi <3

hoot can be our owlways: goodnight dadchi <3

o shit whaddup: goodnight dadchi <3 mattsun says goodnight too <3

Mr. Mulder Tooru: goodnight dadchi <3 

a gay pinto bean: Goodnight dadchi <3 

dadchi: Even Yaku. Unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo we're 3 for 3 w daily updates. I can't guarantee how long that'll keep up. Again, pls help me if u want and contact me @ my previously stated accounts lmao hope u enjoyed this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pawsitively purrfect: i think we need to revisit a topic we touched upon briefly in a previous conversation 
> 
> dadchi: Which would be?
> 
> pawsitively purrfect: kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get kinky also i didn't have this read over and I feel like it's not my best chapter yet so uh yeah this may be a little bad

3:45  
pawsitively purrfect: i think we need to revisit a topic we touched upon briefly in a previous conversation 

dadchi: Which would be?

pawsitively purrfect: kinks

dadchi: No, I don't think we do. 

pawsitively purrfect: you're just afraid to find out what sugawara is into bc you think it will awaken something in you am i right?

dadchi: No. 

pawsitively purrfect: you're a liar but k who wants to go first 

hoot can be our owlways: oh oh me!!!

hoot can be our owlways: fishnets and lingerie

hoot can be our owlways: it looks suuuuper nice on dudes 

pawsitively purrfect: you just want to see akaashi in it don't you 

hoot can be our owlways: SHHHHHH BRO 

hoot can be our owlways: but yes yes i do

pawsitively purrfect: sorry bro 

pawsitively purrfect: is it ok for me to say that actually sounds extremely fucking hot

hoot can be our owlways: hell yeah bro!!!

hoot can be our owlways: mb u and kei can come over and u can help me seduce akaashi and we can all get to see it

dadchi: Kei?

pawsitively purrfect: hush sawamura 

pawsitively purrfect: and bro that's the greatest thing you've ever thought of i bet kei would be very into it

pawsitively purrfect: i know what he's into after all ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

dadchi: I would appreciate it if you didn't discuss the sex life of my teammates, thank you. 

hoot can be our owlways: cmon dadchi lighten up a little!!!! tell us ur kinks 

dadchi: Don't have any, and if I did I wouldn't discuss it with you. 

pawsitively purrfect: you're just shy bc your teammates are in this chat 

pawsitively purrfect: one in particular ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

dadchi: That's not it. What pleases me in a sexual way is for my sexual partner to know and that's it. Plus, this chat is probably already giving Asahi a heart attack. 

Azumane Asahi: Well...it does make me a bit uncomfortable but don't let me stop everyone from continuing. It's actually a little interesting to learn what types of things people can be into. I'm not sharing though...

hoot can be our owlways: thats ok azumane!!

hoot can be our owlways: tetsu u initiated this convo why don't u tell us urs

dadchi: Tetsu? Kei? What's with the sudden first names/nicknames?

pawsitively purrfect: don't worry bout it dadchi and ok if you say so 

pawsitively purrfect: bondage. not super heavy but like, not light either. like leather straps and gags and stuff. on both the receiving end and the delivering end

hoot can be our owlways: ill keep that in mind ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

pawsitively purrfect: hey dadchi did u know that your darling tsukishima kei really likes being dominated

dadchi: I did not need to know that. 

kiyoko<3: i knew it

pawsitively purrfect: omg

hoot can be our owlways: LMAO

dadchi: Kiyoko, do you just imagine what the whole team is like in bed?

kiyoko<3: yes. me and hitoka don't have much to do while you guys practice

a gay pinto bean: Holy shit

Iwaizumi Hajime: What the fuck is going on?

pawsitively purrfect: kink discussion. spill it what're your kinks iwaizumi

Mr. Mulder Tooru: hajime is super vanilla he doesn't have any kinks that i'm aware of and i'm very aware of basically anything to do with iwaizumi hajime

Mr. Mulder Tooru: however, i am into roleplay and light asphyxiation so he'll have to be kinky eventually

Iwaizumi Hajime: Tooru if you don't shut up right now I'm not coming over later. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: iwa-chan :((

pawsitively purrfect: anyway who wants to go next 

a gay pinto bean: Is there a height kink 

a gay pinto bean: If so then I guess that's mine 

pawsitively purrfect: you're off the team you pervert

a gay pinto bean: Suck my ass 

here comes dat boi: do piercings count 

pawsitively purrfect: piercings huh? does our dear hanamaki have any for that particular reason ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

o shit whaddup: bitch i might

Mr. Mulder Tooru: you do?? where??

Iwaizumi Hajime: It's probably best not to ask. 

here comes dat boi: makki has a tongue piercing but he only puts it in around me ;))

o shit whaddup: i also may or may not have a reverse prince albert

pawsitively purrfect: DUDE HOW DID YOU EVEN PROFESSIONALLY GET ONE OF THOSE AT THIS AGE ISNT THAT LIKE ILLEGAL

o shit whaddup: who said i did it professionally 

pawsitively purrfect: you did not do that piercing yourself 

o shit whaddup: of course i didn't. mattsun did it for me

pawsitively purrfect: HOLY SHIT

hoot can be our owlways: thats fuckin gross dude

dadchi: Um...what is a Reverse Prince Albert piercing?

here comes dat boi: google it

dadchi: Ok. 

dadchi: Oh my God. 

Crow Mom: Oh are we talking about piercings?? I've got a lot of those. I don't wear them much because of volleyball though. 

pawsitively purrfect: do tell 

Crow Mom: I have my septum, labret, bellybutton, industrial, tongue, and a couple cartilage ones on my other ear!

dadchi: Why wasn't I aware of this? 

Crow Mom: Because I never wear them! If you want I can put them in next time you come over. 

dadchi: I would like that. 

hoot can be our owlways: i think dadchi has a piercing kink too

Crow Mom: Oh were we talking about kinks too? I'm super into bdsm. 

dadchi: Is that so?

pawsitively purrfect: i think i was right 

pawsitively purrfect: things are awakening inside sawamura that he didn't know were there

dadchi: Not true. 

Crow Mom: Oh Daichi I could help you figure that out if you want ;)

-hoot can be our owlways has changed the group name to dadchi will be missed-

Crow Mom: ??

kiyoko<3: nothing, suga

hoot can be our owlways: does hot karasuno manager have any kinks????

a gay pinto bean: Dude you can't just ask girls what their kinks are

kiyoko<3: ass play 

hoot can be our owlways: HOLY FUUUUUUCK

hoot can be our owlways: TETSU CAN SHE JOIN US WHEN WE ATTEMPT TO GET AKAASHI TO HAVE AN ORGY W US AND KEI

kiyoko<3: i have mentioned i'm gay right 

hoot can be our owlways: oh yeah 

hoot can be our owlways: i also forgot that akaashi is probably straight

pawsitively purrfect: kou from my observations i'm pretty sure he isn't straight and you should just go for it 

dadchi: Why do you suddenly keep using each other's first names? Even Tsukishima's?

pawsitively purrfect: why is that your business 

dadchi: Sorry if I offended you. I was just curious. 

hoot can be our owlways: bc were best bros that's why 

hoot can be our owlways: even w tsukishima

dadchi: Ok?

Mr. Mulder Tooru: -.-

pawsitively purrfect: why the face?

Mr. Mulder Tooru: no reason

pawsitively purrfect: ok then? 

pawsitively purrfect: well this has been fun and educational but me and kou gotta go catch a movie

hoot can be our owlways: ttyl guys!!

-  
-  
Mr. Mulder Tooru: dadchi

dadchi: Oikawa? Why are you privately messaging me?

Mr. Mulder Tooru: you think kuroo and bokuto are acting a little strange too don't you 

dadchi: I suppose? It's not my business though. I'm staying out of it. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: hmm 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i'm not

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i will keep you updated

dadchi: Please don't. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: too bad. i will. we're getting to the bottom of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I still have no idea where to go w the plot so it's gonna be random shit for who knows how long goddamn I need an endgame plan


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow Mom: Daichi came over and I put in all my jewelry and then he turned an extremely dark shade of red and isn't talking should I call an ambulance??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not be fooled by the beginning this is not a lighthearted chapter

3:26  
Crow Mom: Are humans supposed to turn a deep crimson??

hoot can be our owlways: what?? is everything ok???

Crow Mom: Daichi came over and I put in all my jewelry and then he turned an extremely dark shade of red and isn't talking should I call an ambulance??

pawsitively purrfect: pics or it didn't happen

Crow Mom: (Attached Image)

pawsitively purrfect: damn he's got it bad 

pawsitively purrfect: sugawara send us a pic of you with all your piercings i wanna see what broke dadchi

Crow Mom: (Attached Image)

pawsitively purrfect: holy shit

hoot can be our owlways: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM SO GAY

pawsitively purrfect: i know babe it's ok

dadchi: I'm fine you guys. I'm just a little bit in shock. Also: babe?

pawsitively purrfect: sawamura what did i say about minding your own business

pawsitively purrfect: why can't i call my best bro babe once in a while

Mr. Mulder Tooru: -.-

pawsitively purrfect: again with the face what the fuck is that supposed to mean 

Mr. Mulder: nothing kuroo i'm not in the mood to argue with you i feel like shit

hoot can be our owlways: oh shit man are u ok??

Mr. Mulder Tooru: yeah i'm fine 

Iwaizumi Hajime: Do you need anything? I can come over with some stuff. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: thanks hajime :)) just you being here could make me feel better anyway 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: um could you pick up some things at the store too i'm running low and i really don't want to move 

Iwaizumi Hajime: No problem I'll be there soon. 

here comes dat boi: i assume you aren't coming to practice then?

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i'm going still!! i should be ok by then

pawsitively purrfect: you should rest you know that helps with all sicknesses 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i'm fine i'm fine by then i will feel significantly better

Iwaizumi Hajime: Tooru you're not going anywhere you do this every time and it's always worse than you think it's going to be. 

a gay pinto bean: Every time? This is a regular occurence? 

o shit whaddup: oikawa do u want some memes to ease the pain

Mr. Mulder Tooru: no

o shit whaddup: k 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: anyway enough about me let's go back to dadchi's problem 

a gay pinto bean: Ok there must be something seriously wrong if oikawa doesn't want to talk about himself are you sure you'll be ok?

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i told you i'm fucking fine ok just drop it 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i'm actually being merciful and not constantly complaining about how much pain i'm in so take what you can get

Iwaizumi Hajime: I'm almost there Tooru calm down before I get there please. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: sorry babe

pawsitively purrfect: anyway

pawsitively purrfect: how you holding up dadchi

dadchi: I'm perfectly fine thanks for asking. 

Crow Mom: His face isn't red like before but it's still a little red I don't think it's going away. 

Crow Mom: Oh and feel better Oikawa!! 

hoot can be our owlways: bro if i wasn't taken i would so try to jump ur bones u look so good w piercings 

Crow Mom: Oh you're seeing someone?? And thanks ;). 

hoot can be our owlways: um yeah haha i guess i didn't mention

hoot can be our owlways: i finally worked up the courage to ask keiji out 

dadchi: That's great, Bokuto. Already on a first name basis too. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: what?! i thought for sure you were dating kuroo behind tsukishima's back. or that you were dating tsukishima behind kuroo's back. dadchi did too. 

Iwaizumi Hajime: TOORU. 

dadchi: No I didn't what the hell are you talking about?

pawsitively purrfect: are you fucking serious?

pawsitively purrfect: do you really think that low of him?

pawsitively purrfect: of me?

hoot can be our owlways: tetsurou calm down its ok

pawsitively purrfect: no it's not ok kou

pawsitively purrfect: i'm gonna tell you guys the fucking truth 

hoot can be our owlways: are u sure abt this?? 

pawsitively purrfect: yes i'm sure

pawsitively purrfect: i don't give a fuck what anyone thinks about it at this point i'm fucking livid 

pawsitively purrfect: you all knew i was dating kei that's no secret

pawsitively purrfect: but i'm also dating koutarou

pawsitively purrfect: and keiji

pawsitively purrfect: think what you will but i'm not letting that fucking asshole get away with accusing me or any of my boyfriends of fucking cheating 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: I'm so sorry kuroo

Mr. Mulder Tooru: and bokuto

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i didn't think...

Mr. Mulder Tooru: nvm

pawsitively purrfect: you're goddamn right you didn't think 

Iwaizumi Hajime: Hey take it easy Kuroo, he's actually really upset right now he's genuinely sorry. 

pawsitively purrfect: good he should be fucking sorry 

pawsitively purrfect: i'm ignoring this chat for a while bye

hoot can be our owlways: im going to make sure he's ok ttyl  
-  
-  
5:47  
pawsitively purrfect: oikawa

pawsitively purrfect: i'm sorry

pawsitively purrfect: i shouldn't have blown up like that and i figured I should apologize personally instead of to the chat 

pawsitively perfect: i hope you'll forgive me 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i forgive you 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i need to apologize too

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i should've kept my mouth shut and stayed out of your business in the first place 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i hope you can forgive me too

pawsitively purrfect: i forgive you don't worry

pawsitively purrfect: we're good

pawsitively purrfect: also, make sure to drink some hot tea. it helps with cramps. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: only my team knows about me how did you find out?????? did one of those meme fucks tell you?????

pawsitively purrfect: i figured it out myself 

pawsitively purrfect: the pain and the bad mood were enough to go by

pawsitively purrfect: i've dealt with kenma for years i'm probably an expert at this point

Mr. Mulder Tooru: kenma too??

pawsitively purrfect: yep. get some rest. talk to you tomorrow oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sorry about this chapter but I needed to introduce these things somehow. Oikawa being trans was kind of a heat of the moment decision and a favorite headcanon of mine so of course I'm gonna do whatever tf I want w my story and put it in there. Also sorry if u don't like poly ships but bokuakakurotsuki is one of my top ships so it needed to be in this ok


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azumane Asahi: Um...hi everyone. I need some help. 
> 
> Crow Mom: Are you alright Asahi??
> 
> Azumane Asahi: Yes. I just need some help with a...thing. 
> 
> Crow Mom: Which would be?
> 
> Azumane Asahi: How do you ask someone out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone save azumane asahi

2:47  
Azumane Asahi: Um...hi everyone. I need some help. 

Crow Mom: Are you alright Asahi??

Azumane Asahi: Yes. I just need some help with a...thing. 

Crow Mom: Which would be?

Azumane Asahi: How do you ask someone out?

a gay pinto bean: LMAO ITS THE LIBERO ISNT IT 

Azumane Asahi: ...maybe. 

Crow Mom: Asahi!!!!!

pawsitively purrfect: you came to the right place my jesus-looking friend

pawsitively purrfect: i'm obviously the expert in this field because I managed to get three beautiful men to date me

hoot can be our owlways: bro the only one of us u asked out by urself was kei

pawsitively purrfect: babe why do you wound me in this way

hoot can be our owlways: bc ur a liar tetsu. u know i dont like liars. 

hoot can be our owlways: also no one needs to know how the four of us got together ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

pawsitively purrfect: yeah i know sorry kou

pawsitively purrfect: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

pawsitively purrfect: anyway azumane we're happy to help. do you have any semblance of a plan or are we starting from scratch here?

Azumane Asahi: I don't really have a plan. All I know is I really want to ask him out and I don't know how. 

here comes dat boi: i asked takahiro out by sending him meme valentines 

o shit whaddup: i only realized he was serious when he sent one saying "u meme a lot to me"

o shit whaddup: that's why we use it all the time

here comes dat boi: ilsym baby boy

o shit whaddup: ily2 daddy

Mr. Mulder Tooru: ok you guys made it fucking weird

Iwaizumi Hajime: Honestly what the fuck is wrong with you two?

pawsitively purrfect: it sounds like true love to me 

Azumane Asahi: Actually, Noya would probably like it if I asked him out through memes...

dadchi: Asahi please don't listen to anything that comes out of Matsukawa and Hanamaki's mouths. Or Kuroo's and Bokuto's for that matter.

dadchi: I would do it in a sweet way, like under the stars on a walk or sitting in the park. Something sappy and sentimental. 

pawsitively purrfect: wow wise words from someone who doesn't have the balls to ask out his own love of his life

dadchi: I will literally strangle you. 

hoot can be our owlways: oikawa would be into that

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i...can't say you're wrong

Iwaizumi Hajime: Wow. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: sorry hajime

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i would MUCH rather have your strong arms choke me though ;))

Iwaizumi Hajime: Not helping your case Tooru. 

Azumane Asahi: I kind of like your idea Daichi. 

kiyoko<3: i kissed first asked questions later

dadchi: Really?

kiyoko<3: yes. hitoka was rambling about something and i found it quite adorable and i couldn't resist quieting her with a kiss 

a gay pinto bean: That's actually kind of cute

kiyoko<3: she was a stammering mess and when i finally asked her it took about 5 whole minutes before she stammered out a yes

a gay pinto bean: These are all so romantic

a gay pinto bean: Lev tried to ask me out with flowers and chocolate but he ate the chocolate on the way to my house and for some reason had stuck the flowers in his bag so they were all destroyed

o shit whaddup: holy shit

pawsitively purrfect: wait wait wait you and lev are dating what the fuck

a gay pinto bean: Um...I don't know? After he showed up at my door like that I just kinda...took the smushed flowers kissed his cheek and closed the door in his face?

here comes dat boi: holy s h i t

pawsitively purrfect: i can't believe this 

pawsitively purrfect: IS HE WHY YOU HAVE A THING FOR HEIGHT YOU KINKY FUCK

a gay pinto bean: I WILL ACTUALLY FIGHT YOU

Azumane Asahi: None of these are really helping me...

 

Crow Mom: Just do what feels right Asahi!! Whether it's at school or practice or having a picnic it doesn't matter because he'll definitely say yes no matter what!!

Azumane Asahi: Thank you Suga. And all of you I guess. I think I'll do it now. I'm going to invite him over. I'll tell you how it goes. 

hoot can be our owlways: good luck azumane!!!!

hoot can be our owlways: sugawara do u have any stories abt askin someone out??

Crow Mom: Just call me Suga, Bokuto. All of you can! And I do actually have a story to tell. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: haha why don't we move on to another topic?

hoot can be our owlways: nope we have to hear suga's story

Crow Mom: Ok, well in first year a...friend from another school tried to confess to me but passed out before he could finish!!

Mr. Mulder Tooru: hahahaha that's a great story isn't it a great story? 

hoot can be our owlways: omgg who was it do we kno him

Mr. Mulder Tooru: probably not lets talk about this weather we're having instead it's been pretty humid lately 

pawsitively purrfect: holy. fucking. shit

pawsitively purrfect: it was oikawa

here comes dat boi: NO WAY

Mr. Mulder Tooru: NO IT WASNT!!!

Iwaizumi Hajime: I remember that. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: HAJIME PLEASE

o shit whaddup: i can't believe hanger passed out trying to ask out suga

a gay pinto bean: Hanger?

o shit whaddup: hanger tooru. our uniform came w these hangers once and they were shaped like oikawa. so we started calling him hanger 

here comes dat boi: i think iwaizumi started it actually 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: this is the worst day of my life 

Iwaizumi Hajime: Did I ever tell you how Oikawa confessed to me?

pawsitively purrfect: please enlighten us you bara bastard

Iwaizumi Hajime: He spelled out "I really like you" in volleyballs and waited 5 hours for me to come into the gym and see it. 

pawsitively purrfect: god bless hanger tooru

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i might actually kill myself

Azumane Asahi: Noya's here. I'm about to do it.

dadchi: Good luck. 

Azumane Asahi: He said yes. 

Crow Mom: Another happy couple on our team!!

Crow Mom: Did you know that Hinata and Kageyama are dating too??

pawsitively purrfect: yes

hoot can be our owlways: yes

a gay pinto bean: Yes

Mr. Mulder Tooru: yes

Iwaizumi Hajime: Yes 

here comes dat boi: yes

o shit whaddup: yes

kiyoko<3: yes

Azumane Asahi: Yes 

dadchi: Yes. 

Crow Mom: They told you, Daichi? I would think letting the captain of your team know you're dating a teammate would be weird. 

dadchi: They didn't tell me. I caught them about to go at it in the locker room. Damn kids get more sexually active every year. 

pawsitively purrfect: you're just jealous that shrimpy can get it on with a setter and you can't 

dadchi: I'll kill you. 

Crow Mom: You like a setter then?? I've been trying to figure out who you've liked for ages. It's definitely not Kageyama then. 

dadchi: Let's drop it ok. 

Crow Mom: That leaves Oikawa, Akaashi, and Kenma right?

dadchi: Suga...

Crow Mom: Oikawa and Akaashi are in relationships though and I know you wouldn't pursue someone in a relationship. 

pawsitively purrfect: almost there buddy 

Crow Mom: So that leaves...Kenma??

pawsitively purrfect: oh my gooooooood

dadchi: I can't take this anymore. 

dadchi: It's you, Suga. The whole time it's been you.

Crow Mom: Daichi...

Crow Mom: Call me I'm not doing this here. 

pawsitively purrfect: oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluh I rolled this out at like 2 am so it's probably not the best but tune in next time to see what happens to dadchi save him


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoot can be our owlways: guys guys guys 
> 
> hoot can be our owlways: we should do a group call!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a week straight of writing in chat form I can no longer write correctly so I think it's safe to say this is the worst chapter yet. It's also probably really short and full of continuity errors I had some serious writers block but I didn't want to ruin our daily update streak.

7:34  
hoot can be our owlways: guys guys guys 

hoot can be our owlways: we should do a group call!!!!

a gay pinto bean: Can this many people even have a group call?

hoot can be our owlways: yeah ive done one w way more ppl than this

hoot can be our owlways: plus not everyone is alone rn ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i'm ok with a group call

Mr. Mulder Tooru: what a coincidence that hajime just happens to be here too 

here comes dat boi: my meme is here the two of us are available 

Azumane Asahi: I'm alone but I'm ok with a video call. 

a gay pinto bean: Same

hoot can be our owlways: anyone else can join as they come online!!!!

-dadchi will be missed is now calling...-  
-  
-  
Five screens faded from black to visible shapes. 

Bokuto and Kuroo were curled up together under a blanket, their forms hardly visible in the dimness of their fort. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki were sprawled across a bedroom floor. Makki drew as Matsukawa's attention was briefly averted to the screen of his laptop. 

Azumane was sitting in bed, looking a little little uncomfortable. 

Yaku laid across his bed, head hanging off the edge and is basically the only thing visible to his laptop camera as his eyes went back to the phone in his hand. 

Iwaizumi was giving Oikawa a massage, kneading his fingers into his back and shoulder blades and sitting on his bed above him, seemingly unaware there was even a call happening. 

"HEY HEY HEY" Bokuto shouted, causing everyone to flinch a little except for Iwaizumi who practically fell off the bed. 

"What the fuck was...um how long has this call been going?" he asked. 

"Long enough to see you giving your boyfriend a massage, how nice" Kuroo answered with a smirk. 

"Shut up you would do it too, especially if it would stop his complaining even though it's his own damn fault" Iwaizumi responded and glared at his boyfriend. 

"You know I don't like to take it off around people Hajime, even you"

"You've had it on for way longer than you should have just take the damn thing off"

"Oikawa, you really should take it off it's not good for you" Kuroo chimed in. 

"How did y-" Iwaizumi started, a surprised look on his face when suddenly another square appeared on everyone's screens. 

 

"Hi Kiyoko" Azumane sighed and visibly relaxed at the sight of his friend. 

"Hi Asahi. How is everyone?" her soft voice rang in everyone's ears. 

"Babe if I wasn't dating you guys I would totally try to get with the Karasuno manager" Bokuto attempted to whisper to Kuroo. 

"Gay, remember?"

"Oops sorry" Bokuto flushed with embarrassment. Shimizu giggled. 

"Where are Suga and Daichi? Did they have their little discussion yet? It's been almost day" Iwaizumi asked. Everyone shrugged, including the members of Karasuno. 

"I haven't heard from either of them. Either it went really horribly or really well" Azumane stated. 

"Ohohohoho I bet it went reeeeeeally well" Kuroo laughed. 

"Ohohohoho?" Bokuto responded. 

"Ohohohohohohoho"

"Ohohohohohohohohohoho"

"Could you kindly shut the fuck up?" 

"Sorry Yaku"

"Who're you texting, your maybe boyfriend?" Oikawa teased. 

"I'll kill you, but yes" Yaku replied, blushing. 

"If you two try any kinky shit at practice I swear you'll both be off the team" said Kuroo. 

"So will you after I stab you in the throat"

"Like you could even reach my throat"

"You're so goddamn lucky I'm looking at you through a screen and you aren't in front of me right now"

"Keep the lovers spat to a minimum I'm trying to draw" Hanamaki interrupted. 

"Three boyfriends is enough for me thanks. Yaku would be a shit boyfriend anyway"

"I swear I'll kill you"

"What're you even drawing?" Matsukawa asked his boyfriend, stopping the argument from starting again. "You won't show me" 

"That's because it's a surprise" Makki replied. 

"Oh a surprise huh?" Mattsun replied but winked at the camera. 

He tapped Hanamaki on the head, causing the boy to look up. Matsukawa grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss. With his free hand, he snatched the paper from where it lay on the ground and broke the kiss. 

"Makki is this...me?" he asked, surprised. 

"Fuck you and your mean tricks" Hanamaki blushed a deep red. 

"Aww you're drawing your boyfriend that's so cute. Tetsu why don't you draw me or the others?"

"Because I can't draw for shit"

"But I want you to draw me like one of your French girls"

"Ok maybe I can draw"

"I don't need to hear this" Oikawa's nose wrinkled in disgust while Iwaizumi pretended to gag behind him. 

"Makki this is so good I can't believe you're drawing me. Feels good. Feels organic. Thank you" Matsukawa continued, earning a smack from his boyfriend. 

"IS THAT A REFERENCE TO DAVID DUCHOVNY'S FACEBOOK COMMENT?" Oikawa screeched. 

"What the fuck why do you know that?" Matsukawa asked. 

"THE X FILES IS MY LIFE DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I DON'T KNOW EVERY SINGLE THING DAVID DUCHOVNY HAS EVER DONE OR SAID?" was Oikawa's reply

"Believe me he does. The Mulder to my Scully" Iwaizumi rested his head on Oikawa's shoulder and nuzzled at his neck with his face. Oikawa laughed. 

"Oh are we roleplaying? Is now really the time to get me all hot and bothered Hajime?"

"I'm gonna puke stop it" Hanamaki shouted. 

Another box appeared. 

"Hi everyone!" Suga's voice called out softly. 

"HI SUGA!" Bokuto yelled excitedly. 

"Shh be quiet, he's asleep" Suga whispered. He tilted his phone camera to show a sleeping Sawamura curled up next to him. 

"I'm so screenshotting this" Kuroo whispered. 

"It seems things went well then?" Shimizu chimed in. 

"Oh it went very well. Extremely well. Absolutely perfectly well" Suga beamed. 

"So if you had feelings for him why didn't you say anything?" Oikawa asked. 

"Like you're one to talk Oikawa. How long have you been in love with Iwaizumi for before you finally confessed, huh?" he snapped. Oikawa flushed a deep red. "Anyway, I was just afraid he was pining after someone else!" Suga was all smiles again. 

"Damn Suga you really switch between moods. Does that also reflect itself upon your sex life?" Kuroo smirked. 

"Nope"

"Interesting. Based on your personality I would say you're-"

"There's a reason Daichi is still passed out after this long you know"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared, jaws practically hitting the floor in realization. Azumane looked like he was about to faint. 

"Holy shit" Bokuto whispered. "Dude I think I'm hard just thinking about that"

"Why are you the way that you are?" Oikawa sighed. 

A knock resounded from one of the boxes. 

"Koutarou, Tetsurou, are you in here?" a voice called out. 

"Yeah Keiji, what is it?" Kuroo answered, throwing the blanket off of himself and Bokuto. 

In the corner of the screen, the other 9 could see the door opening. Standing in the doorway was Akaashi...Akaashi dressed in high heels, fishnet tights, short black shorts, and a half length leather vest, completed with a collar and a rope in his hand. 

"Kei had to leave for a bit so I was hoping you two could play with me" he said, voice low and husky. 

"We gotta go" Bokuto stammered and quickly shut the laptop, a square disappearing on everyone's screens. 

"What the fuck" 

"Holy fucking shit"

"I can't believe this"

"Was that seriously Akaashi Keiji?"

"Babe you might have to take care of this boner for me"

"Makki that's disgusting"

"Suga what're those voices?" a groggy voice called out. 

"Dadchi's awake let's ask him how his ass feels" Hanamaki said, a little louder than normal. 

"W-what? Suga what did you tell them?"

"N-nothing Daichi haha we'll talk to you guys later!" and with that, another square left the remaining screens. 

"I...think I'm gonna go before the room starts spinning even more" Azumane said and left the call. 

"I need to go lie down and process all this new information. I'm going too. Bye" Yaku ended his end of the call. 

"Well. Bye" Shimizu's soft voice said and was gone. 

"Well...its just the four of us. Just like old times, buddy chum pal friend amigo b-" 

"Bye" Iwaizumi cut off Hanamaki and ended the call.  
-  
-  
"Guess it's just you and me babe"

"Whatever shall we do, Issei? We've been abandoned"

"Wanna play spin the bottle?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to kinkshame me for Akaashi there but I had to fulfill my fantasies somehow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azumane Asahi: WHATS UP BITCHES
> 
> pawsitively purrfect: wtf
> 
> dadchi: Hi, Nishinoya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @ the person who suggested noya hijacking asahi's phone I never would've thought of it myself tf 
> 
> Edit: mattsun and Makki have a weird daddy kink type exchange somewhere in there so if u get uncomfortable w that stuff just scroll a bit after makki says "I need..." bc it's a little bit after that and it ends when Oikawa says "u guys made it fucking weird again" (I'll put a mark there or smthing I didn't realize how weird it was wtf it was 2 am when I wrote it so) It's inly a few lines but srry if it bothers any of u it was never my intention

5:37  
Azumane Asahi: WHATS UP BITCHES 

pawsitively purrfect: wtf

dadchi: Hi, Nishinoya. 

pawsitively purrfect: that makes more sense 

a gay pinto bean: Ah...karasuno's libero...

Azumane Asahi: who r u guys lmao 

Azumane Asahi: wait i know dadchi

Azumane Asahi: thanks for that btw i told the whole team abt his nickname and now everyone calls him it

Azumane Asahi: i also know that suga and kiyoko-san (<3333) are in here 

pawsitively purrfect: did you actually just put hearts next to her name while literally using your boyfriend's account

Azumane Asahi: yes yes i did

Azumane Asahi: the life of a bisexual is hard my friend 

o shit whaddup: i know that feel bro 

Azumane Asahi: WHO ARE U I LIKE UR MEMES ALREADY

o shit whaddup: hanamaki takahiro

o shit whaddup: my partner in memes who also happens to be my bf needs to get his ass in the chat 

here comes dat boi: i'm here babe what's up 

here comes dat boi: suh dude i'm matsukawa issei

Azumane Asahi: damn bois hmu sometime u seem like u got some pretty dank memes 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: oh no there's another one

o shit whaddup: wow oikawa i'm wounded

here comes dat boi: oh shit babe u alright 

~ skip ~

o shit whaddup: no i need...

here comes dat boi: what baby what is it i'll get u anything to ease the pain

o shit whaddup: i need...i need daddy's cummies

here comes dat boi: alright squishy daddy will give u cummies

o shit whaddup: thank u daddy u make my clit wiggle :3c

~ end skip ~

Mr. Mulder Tooru: you guys made it fucking weird again

Iwaizumi Hajime: What are your problems honestly?

pawsitively purrfect: i can never use that face again 

hoot can be our owlways: Good. 

pawsitively purrfect: ugh is this keiji or kei

hoot can be our owlways: Keiji. But Kei is here too. He says hello. 

pawsitively purrfect: where tf is kou

pawsitively purrfect: actually where is azumane too how did you end up with his phone for this long nishinoya?

Azumane Asahi: lmao i stole his phone from his bag @ practice so he would have to come to my house to get it once he realized it was missing 

pawsitively purrfect: how would he know you stole it though

Azumane Asahi: o shit

hoot can be our owlways: Koutarou went to go get...something. He won't say what. I suspect it's sex related, you know how he likes to surprise us. 

pawsitively purrfect: oh god i don't like to be reminded

Azumane Asahi: wait wtf does us mean 

pawsitively purrfect: me, bokuto, akaashi, and tsukishima are all in a polyamorous relationship 

Azumane Asahi: wait u can date more than one person w/o it being considered cheating

hoot can be our owlways: If the other partner(s) in the relationship consent to it then yes, you can. There are many different types of connections in a poly relationship as well. 

Azumane Asahi: hey kiyoko-san

kiyoko<3: no

Azumane Asahi: damn it how come tsukishima can get three hot bfs but i can only get one hot bf and no women :((

kiyoko<3: maybe if this girl wasn't gay and didn't have a girlfriend you would have better luck

a gay pinto bean: Everyone is always all over you how do you even manage

kiyoko<3: i'm literally a manager it's my job

Crow Mom: And she does a damn good job!!

kiyoko<3: thanks suga

Azumane Asahi: damn i forgot ur dating yachi

Azumane Asahi: i don't see why she can't join our relationship too 

kiyoko<3: still not happening

Mr. Mulder Tooru: how would your dear azumane feel if he knew you were saying these things smh

dadchi: Oh, he's right here. He knows what Nishinoya's saying and he said he's used to it at this point. 

Azumane Asahi: if ur w him tell him to get his ass over to my house to get his phone 

dadchi: He's on his way. 

Azumane Asahi: lmao k bye everyone it was nice to talk to u

Azumane Asahi: noya out ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣◇￣)┘

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i can't believe he used a kaomoji

Mr. Mulder Tooru: even i don't do that 

Iwaizumi Hajime: You did until literally last year. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: ( ；´Д｀)

Iwaizumi Hajime: I cannot believe

hoot can be our owlways: Tetsurou, you might want to make your way to my place shortly. I think Koutarou mentioned asking you to come here while he was out but, obviously, he forgot his cellphone here and is unable to contact you. 

pawsitively purrfect: i'll be there soon babe give me like 20 mins 

hoot can be our owlways: Ok. See you then. It was nice to talk to the group of people that keep these two occupied all the time. I should thank you, it's quieter when they're focused on typing. 

Crow Mom: No problem Akaashi. Make sure you 4 practice safe sex ;))

dadchi: Akaashi and Tsukishima are there of course it's safe sex. 

hoot can be our owlways: Actually, Kei really likes barebacking. We try not to do it often, though. It still is unsafe no matter what. 

dadchi: Ugh, why do you guys continue to inform me about Tsukishima's sex life?

a gay pinto bean: We heard about yours

dadchi: What?

a gay pinto bean: What 

Crow Mom: What??

 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: what?

Iwaizumi Hajime: What?

here comes dat boi: what is going on hea

o shit whaddup: BEKFAST

Mr. Mulder Tooru: now my what is real

o shit whaddup: fuhgedaboutit

Mr. Mulder Tooru: its too late for this shit

o shit whaddup: it's 6 o'clock 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: it's always too late for this shit 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: hajimeeeee come over and give me another back massage it hurts again 

Iwaizumi Hajime: Do you still have your thing on?

Mr. Mulder Tooru: ...yes

Iwaizumi Hajime: Take it off goddamn it you need to take breaks it isn't healthy and you know it. Just sleeping without it isn't enough. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i don't like not wearing it you know this 

Iwaizumi Hajime: I know it's hard for you to not wear it, Tooru, but you have to take breaks. I worry about you, you know. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: <33

Mr. Mulder Tooru: fine i'll take it off 

Iwaizumi Hajime: Good, get some rest too, I know you've been over-working yourself. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: ok gn <3333 

a gay pinto bean: What the fuck was that all about 

Iwaizumi Hajime: Nothing that concerns you. 

a gay pinto bean: Damn if this is some kinky shit please do it privately 

Iwaizumi Hajime: Its NOT something kinky and it's also NOT your business. 

Iwaizumi Hajime: I'm going too. Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you for all the kind comments and responses I've been getting about this fic. I didn't expect to even write more than one chapter tbh, I'm not good with plots or even at writing lmao. I don't anticipate making this much longer, however. There'll probably be a couple more chapters and it'll be over. I don't want to drag it out too long. Sorry to disappoint lmao


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pawsitively purrfect: do you guys wanna do another group call?
> 
> pawsitively purrfect: i want to play a game and it works much better talking than over text
> 
> Crow Mom: What game??
> 
> pawsitively purrfect: never have i ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you whoever suggested them playing never have I ever. Suggestions really help me move this fic along. Anyway, this whole chapter is literally just them spilling about their sex lives, these damn kids. I have tagged it for implied/referenced underage sex so don't be surprised or w/e. Anywsy this took entirely too long to write here it is

9:37

pawsitively purrfect: do you guys want to do another group call?

pawsitively purrfect: i want to play a game and it works much better talking than over text 

Crow Mom: What game??

pawsitively purrfect: never have i ever 

Crow: Oooo I'm down!! I'm with Daichi and he says he's ok with it too. 

Azumane Asahi: Well I'm at Nishinoya's house...

hoot can be our owlways: ooooooooo he should play it w us!!!!! mb we can convince keiji and kei to join us but i doubt it :((

Azumane Asahi: Noya says he'll play. 

hoot can be our owlways: yay!!!!!!!

Mr. Mulder Tooru: we're having a real seijoh sleepover this time so the four of us are together and there was a resounding yes from the meme team plus an eye roll from hajime which i'm taking as a yes

kiyoko<3: sounds fun, i'll play 

a gay pinto bean: Same

pawsitively purrfect: alright let's do this thing 

-dadchi will be missed is now calling...-  
-  
-  
Six squares appeared on everyone's screens. 

This time, Bokuto and Kuroo were seated on the floor with the laptop facing them. 

Suga sat between Sawamura's legs with Sawamura's arms around his waist. He waved at the computer camera in front of him while his boyfriend hid his embarrassed face in his shoulder. 

Nishinoya was literally curled up in Azumane's lap like a cat. He threw his arms up excitedly at the sight of the others and almost smacked his boyfriend in the face in the process. 

The four Seijoh teammates sat in a semicircle around the laptop in an attempt to fit everyone in the camera and see the screen. Oikawa and Hanamaki were seemingly in the middle of an elbow war. 

Shimizu was wrapped in a blanket and was attempting to get her phone to stand up straight against the end of her bed. 

Lastly, Yaku was in the same position he was during the last call, hanging off his bed headfirst.

"Hey hey hey everyone!" Bokuto greeted everyone with his signature laugh. 

"Hi Bokuto. Did you two ask Akaashi and Tsukishima if they were going to join us?" Sawamura asked. 

"Nope, we were waiting on you guys for moral support. Let's go" responded Kuroo, grabbing the laptop. 

"Keiji! Kei! Do you wanna come play never have I ever?"

"No" 

"Keiji please" Bokuto whined. "We're in a group call with the third years plus a second year, you won't be alone! Ok Kei will but cmon babe!"

"The same group call that you were talking to last time that saw me all dressed up for you guys? No thanks"

"Holy shit I forgot about that. HEY AKAASHI YOU LOOKED REALLY GOOD IN THAT OUTFIT THOUGH" Hanamaki called out. Oikawa elbowed him in the ribs. 

"The answer is now an even bigger no" Akaashi said. 

"I'm in" Tsukishima called from across the room. "Daichi's there so I know he won't let it get too bad"

"Oh Kei you have no idea what your dear captain has been up to" Kuroo told him with a wink. 

"I'll strangle you Kuroo"

"Kinky"

"Shut up Shittykawa"

"Make me Iwa-chan"

"If you kiss while I'm right inbetween you I'm going to vomit all over you both"

"Still want in, Tsukishima?" Yaku asked. 

"Ugh fine I'll join you, mostly because Kei is" Akaashi sighed in response. 

"Yay! Love u 'kaashi" Bokuto squealed and left a wet kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. 

When they got themselves settled in front of the computer together, Kuroo spoke. 

"Alright, does everyone know how to play? I'll refresh your memories regardless. Everyone holds up ten fingers. We take turns asking questions that start with 'never have I ever'. If you've done whatever is stated, you put down a finger. We'll say that the last person with fingers left wins. Any questions? No? Good, let's get started. Never have I ever...had sex in a sleeping bag" he finished, shooting a look over at Bokuto and Akaashi. 

Shamefully, the two each put down a finger. As did Hanamaki and Matsukawa. 

"Ew guys when did you do that?" Oikawa wrinkled his nose, disgusted. 

"Last time we went camping"

"OH MY GOD WE WERE THERE DID YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE SEX WHILE WE WERE SLEEPING RIGHT THERE?"

"Yes"

"LEAVE THIS HOUSE"

"Calm down, Oikawa. Why don't you ask the next question?" Akaashi said calmly. 

"Ok...never have I ever had sex with more than one person at the same time" he said and winked at the other group of four. 

Grumbling, they each put a finger down...and so did Yaku. 

"Oh my god Yaku I don't even want to know because I'm sure it's with team members, fuck you and your height kink"

"It was Lev and Yamamoto"

"DISGUSTING"

"Anyway, I'll go next. Never have I ever had sex in front of an audience" Yaku smirked. 

Bokuto, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Akaashi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi all put a finger down. 

"Please tell me that the reason Oikawa and Iwaizumi have done this is because of your voyeurism kink, Hanamaki" Suga laughed. 

"What can I say, I have a way with words"

"You say one before I kill you"

"'Kay Iwaizumi. Never have I ever...taken nudes of myself or someone else"

Everyone put down a shameful finger. 

"Even Asahi. Unbelievable" Sawamura shook his head. 

"I think you're forgetting that you put a finger down too, Daichi" 

"That's right babe clapback hard" Nishinoya gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. 

"Ok...never have I ever...done it somewhere that wasn't a bed" Asahi said. 

Everyone put down another finger. 

"Hey Kiyoko-san, you seem pretty s-"

"I'm not having sex with you, Noya"

"Dude you're literally in your boyfriend's lap"

"A guy can dream you know" Nishinoya pouted. "Fine...never have I ever eaten ass"

Bokuto, Kuroo, Suga, Nishinoya, Iwaizumi, Shimizu, and Matsukawa put down another. 

"You guys are really out to get me, I have six down already" Bokuto sighed. "Never have I ever used a common household item as a sex toy"

Kuroo, Tsukishima, Suga, Nishinoya, Oikawa, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Shimizu placed a finger down. 

"Really, Tsukishima?"

"Are you mad, Dadchi? Or just disappointed" Tsukishima smirked. "Why are these all sexual anyway? I guess I'll go next though. Never have I ever required medical attention because a foreign object got stuck inside me"

"Why do you have to play me like this?" Kuroo said, putting down another finger. 

"I wanna go!" Suga called out. "Never have I ever been called a slut or something demeaning and liked it"

Sawamura, Nishinoya, Tsukishima, Yaku, and Oikawa put fingers down. 

"My turn. Never have I ever eaten food off of someone's naked body" Iwaizumi said. 

Bokuto, Kuroo, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Shimizu put down fingers. 

"I suppose I'll go next. Never have I ever given a lap dance" said Akaashi.

Himself along with Bokuto, Suga, Sawamura, Nishinoya, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Matsukawa all put down a finger. 

"Kiyoko why don't you go?" Suga suggested. 

"Ok...never have I ever...had sex in the back of a car" Shimizu said softly. 

Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Suga, Sawamura, and Nishinoya put down fingers. 

"Mattsun, you go"

"Alright, never have I ever smoked in the school bathroom"

He put down a finger along with Hanamaki, Suga, Sawamura, Azumane, Nishinoya, Bokuto, Kuroo, Shimizu, and Yaku

"Damn did the entirety of the Karasuno third years plus Noya just get lit together?"

"Yes actually"

"I'm never doing it again" Azumane looked queasy at the thought. 

"I'm out, you guys" Bokuto sighed. 

"Same here" said Kuroo. 

"Me too" Matsukawa stated. 

"It's getting pretty late and most of us are almost out anyway, wanna call it quits?"

"Yes please. This was fun, we should do something like this again sometime" Shimizu said quietly. 

"Make sure I'm here for it I need to hear more about Kiyoko-san's sexual adventures" Nishinoya said excitedly. 

"Noya, you really do need to get a filter" Suga chuckled. 

"Well, goodnight everyone"

"Night"

"Bye you guys!"

Laptops closed and phones shut off, the teens quietly went back to their nighttime routines with smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bc there's so many of them to keep track of and bc it was 2 am the finger counts may have been off but idc


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pawsitively purrfect: if you guys never hear from me or kou again just let it be know that we love you all and wecwill miss you
> 
> Mr. Mulder Tooru: wtf are you guys ok?
> 
> pawsitively purrfect: we may have had an indent
> 
> pawsitively purrfect: incodent
> 
> pawsitively purrfect: problem with the law
> 
> Iwaizumi Hajime: Oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this wasn't supposed to end up like this

11:47  
pawsitively purrfect: if you guys never hear from me or kou again just let it be know that we love you all and wecwill miss you

Mr. Mulder Tooru: wtf are you guys ok?

pawsitively purrfect: we may have had an indent

pawsitively purrfect: incodent

pawsitively purrfect: problem with the law

Iwaizumi Hajime: Oh my god

Mr. Mulder Tooru: what did you do omg

hoot can be our owlways: we got fuckinf waaaaaaaasrwd

hoot can be our owlways: keiji isngonna kill ussssss

pawsitively purrfect: he womt say anythinf he's driving us home 

hoot can be our owlways: AMD YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED 

hoot can be our owlways: THE LADY COP WHO TOOK US IM WAS FLIRTINF W TETSU

hoot can be our owlways: SOCI LISSED HIM RIGHT ON THE MOUTN AND I MAY HAVE GRABBED HIS BUTT

hoot can be our owlways: AMD HE CUPPED MY BALLS

hoot can be our owlways: AMD THE LADY COP WAS LKLE "I'm takinf u in for indecent exposire" OR SMTHING LIKE THAT IDK

dadchi: Poor Akaashi, having to bail you out while you're like this. 

pawsitively purrfect: he loces is he doesn't care he csres so much he won't saycanything

dadchi: Wow. 

Iwaizumi Hajime: If any of my teammates did that, including Tooru, you bet your ass they would be there overnight until they sobered their asses up. 

here comes dat boi: umm iwaizumi you bailed me and makki out before

Iwaizumi Hajime: Oh fuck I forgot about that. 

a gay pinto bean: What did you guys do?

o shit whaddup: we got fuckin lit in a mcdonalds parking lot and proceeded to buy every chicken nugget in the establishment and throw them at unsuspecting customers 

o shit whaddup: we only got taken in bc we threw them at the cops too and that's when they noticed we reeked of the devils lettuce 

here comes dat boi: also a good portion of nuggets were consumed and then ended up on the floor of a cop car

here comes dat boi: the lesson here is never eat 30 mcdonalds chicken nuggets while stoned because you will throw them up in a cop car and iwaizumi will lecture you on the way home

a gay pinto bean: What an enlightening story

Azumane Asahi: Once Suga got drunk and me and Daichi had to pick him up at the police station after he peed in the middle of the park and later dry humped a statue. 

Crow Mom: Asahi that was a long time ago why did you bring it up!?!?

dadchi: It was 2 months ago, Suga. 

kiyoko<3: I remember that. that was the same night noya and tanaka showed up at my house with weed and invited me to smoke it with them

Crow Mom: They did?? 

kiyoko<3: that was a fun night 

dadchi: You actually got high with Nishinoya and Tanaka? Are you insane?

kiyoko<3: what can i say, when they aren't being creepy they know how to have a good time

hoot can be our owlways: KARASUNO MDNAGER SHOULD COME W IS MECT TUME

hoot can be our owlways: EVERYONE SHOULD WE SHLJLD ALL HET HAMMEDED TOGETHER

hoot can be our owlways: TETSU JUDT OUKEF IN KRIJIS CARRRRRRRERE HES GONNA KILL JOM 

hoot can be our owlways: HE LOOKS LIKE HES ABT TO EXPLODE MT BOYFRIEBD CANT EXPLODE 

a gay pinto bean: Why not you have two other ones 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: he might have one actually we'll just have to hope kuroo makes it through the night 

pawsitively purrfect: ily guys 

pawsitively purrfect: i'll miss u 

-hoot can be our owlways has changed to group name to RIP IN PEOPERONU KUROO TETSUROY-

o shit whaddup: tetsuroy

1:39   
pawsitively purrfect: guys

pawsitively purrfect: we graduate in less than three months 

pawsitively purrfect: aren't you scared?

dadchi: Kuroo, it's almost 2 am go go sleep. 

pawsitively purrfect: i can't 

pawsitively purrfect: the reason we got drunk off our asses is that very reason

pawsitively purrfect: me and kou were talking about it and we got sad so we got shitfaced because that solves all problems

dadchi: It's normal to be scared about graduating, hell I'm terrified, but not normal to get that drunk over it. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i'm scared too. what's the team gonna be like without me? without hajime? without mattsun and makki? it scares me a lot

here comes dat boi: who else is gonna put pictures of oikawa with pepe's face all over the school when we're gone

o shit whaddup: who else will say good game and slap everyone's asses so that they live in fear and clench their cheeks whenever they hear those words 

Iwaizumi Hajime: Who else will make sure Tooru doesn't overwork himself while we're at different schools?

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i won't overwork myself hajime

Iwaizumi Hajime: Yes you will and that's why I'm personally fucking terrified to leave high school.

Iwaizumi Hajime: No one will know when you've reached your limit but me. No one can tell you to stop working so hard because they won't know how bad it's been for you. No one will be there to rub your back when your stubborn ass refuses to take off your binder or bring you things that make you feel better when the cramps are bad and there will be no one there who knows you inside and out like I do. I'm terrified because I know you won't take care of yourself and I love you too fucking much to let that happen. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i'm glad no one is here to see me crying like a little bitch i love you too hajime i love you so much I love you more than anything in this universe and all the other ones combined

Mr. Mulder Tooru: you can't waste your life worrying about me though 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: i promise you i'll take better care of myself i promise i'll take it easy when my knee starts acting up and i promise to only wear my binder for a few hours like i'm supposed to

Iwaizumi Hajime: That's all I need from you. Just for you to take care of yourself. 

pawsitively purrfect: this is some heavy shit 

a gay pinto bean: I'm nervous about leaving all this behind. All the fun I've had, the friends I've made, the victories I've won, one day they'll all be forgotten by me and everyone else. I don't want to forget. 

pawsitively purrfect: why don't we call and we can pour our hearts out face to face with anyone who's awake

-RIP IN PEOPERONU KUROO TETSUROY is now calling...-  
-  
-  
This time, six squares showed on everyone's screens once again. 

Oikawa sat on his bed, his tear stained face illuminated by a small lamp on the table next to his bed. 

Iwaizumi had his back against the wall of his bedroom, not bothering to hide the fat tears rolling down his face. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki were squished together in one bed, Matsukawa with his arm around his boyfriend who was crying silently into his shoulder. 

Sawamura's face was hardly visible in the dim light. His eyes shone with unshed tears about to fall. 

Kuroo was consoling a sobbing Bokuto who had been reading the conversation over his shoulder the whole time. 

 

Yaku was curled up and quickly wiping drying tears from his face. 

"God we're such messes" Oikawa said with a watery smile. 

"You bet we are" Kuroo responded, still trying to shush an emotional Bokuto. 

"T-tetsu how are they gonna go on without me? I know Keiji will make a great captain but how can Fukurodani be the same if I'm not there?" he was crying out. 

"Shh baby Fukurodani won't be the same, that's true, but they're gonna be ok. Things change you know and we can't help it, Kou" Kuroo told him, rubbing his back and stroking his hair. 

"Heh...I think this is the first time I've ever seen Bokuto without his ridiculous hair" Iwaizumi snorted. 

"I-it's not ridiculous! Everyone loves it, ESPECIALLY my boyfriends. Right Tetsu?"

"Yes, especially Keiji. He could probably go on about your hair for days"

"Do you think he'd want to do his hair like mine?"

"I doubt that" Kuroo chuckled at the thought. His chuckle turned into a real laugh as the image of Akaashi with spiked up hair stayed in his mind, a loud braying laugh that caused everyone to smile. 

"Jesus, did someone let a donkey into Bokuto's bedroom?" Sawamura laughed. 

"I always knew he was a jackass" Yaku gasped out when he could speak again. This brought about another round of laughter from the boys. 

"TAKAHIRO QUIET DOWN" 

"SORRY MOM"

"Ooooo 'Hiro's in trooooouble" 

"Asshole, you're literally in the same room as me doing the same thing"

"Well soooooorry, dickhole"

"Fuckbucket"

"Knob gobbler"

"What do those even mean?"

"Keep out of our lovers spat, Dadchi"

After the laughter died down, everyone was left in a sobering silence. 

"I think the thing I'm most afraid of is leaving all my friends behind" Sawamura broke the silence. "My teammates aren't even just my friends, I consider them family. I don't want to let them go"

Tears flowed anew on the faces of all the teens. None of them wanted to leave their family behind either. 

"You know what I'll be glad to leave behind, though? The assholes who still call me a girl"

"Who still calls you a girl? I'll kick their asses" Iwaizumi said through clenched teeth. 

"Wait...still?" Yaku asked, confused. 

"I'm trans, Yaku. I thought i was being a little obvious, even though I try to keep it as unnoticeable as possible most of the time"

"...now things are making more sense"

Oikawa chuckled. 

"I'll be glad to leave behind my shitty teachers. They have no idea what they're doing half the time, it pisses me off!" Kuroo furrowed his brow and frowned angrily.

"I'll be glad to leave behind the school lunches. They're the worst things I've ever tasted. I swore off of them when they had cream puffs once and they were so bad I actually almost puked. I couldn't touch a cream puff for a month after that" Hanamaki spat. 

"How dare they ruin my perfect boyfriend's sacred dessert! I will personally talk to the caterer of our school cafeteria and demand a better cream puff for my one and only!" Matsukawa cried out. 

"That's gay, shut up" his boyfriend replied, a blush darkening his freckled cheeks. 

"We're gay, sweetheart"

"Everyone here is gay"

"That's true"

Oikawa stifled a yawn behind his hand. 

"Tooru, go to sleep. I should've told you off earlier for being up this late anyway"

"Kaaaay. Goodnight Hajime, I love you. Goodnight everyone, I guess I love you too" Oikawa said and ended the call with a wave. 

"We all need to go to sleep, huh? Well, night everyone" Kuroo and Bokuto waved too before ending their end. 

"Night guys" Yaku left. 

"Goodnight, sweet memes Dadchi"

"Ooh good one babe"

"Goodnight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey cried a little bit while writing this lmao. Also, im ending this story pretty soon. I run out of ideas quickly and I don't want to drag it out for much longer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dadchi: Kuroo, why does everything have to end up sexual while you're around?
> 
> pawsitively purrfect: i'm just trying to get some clarification hop off my dick dadchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no excuse for the beginning I just had no idea how to start this chapter off sorry that this story is like just wildly sexually active teens lmao. If u decide that the beginning makes u uncomfortable or smthing I marked it so u can skip to the bunch of lines bc the beginning isn't important 
> 
> !!Also!! A few weeks have passed so instead of less than 3 months to grad it's like 1 month now. I apologize for the huge time skip but I'm trying to end this story sooner rather than later. They haven't abandoned the chat for over a month I just didn't feel like writing lol

5:36  
pawsitively purrfect: does anyone know how to remove cum stains from a bedsheet

pawsitively purrfect: specifically the bedsheet of your boyfriend who will kill you if he finds out you jizzed on his bed

Iwaizumi Hajime: What the fuck

o shit whaddup: ok so first u gotta soak it in cold water for like an hour 

o shit whaddup: then u wash it with detergent real hard 

o shit whaddup: then rinse and let dry 

o shit whaddup: if it doesn't work use dish soap and basically do the same thing 

pawsitively purrfect: i owe you my life 

Iwaizumi Hajime: First of all, why are you ejaculating on any one of your boyfriends' beds without them being there and second of all, Hanamaki why do you know that off the top of your head?

o shit whaddup: when u get a bf as hot as mine and u can keep your hands to yourself no matter where u are then u can berate me

Iwaizumi Hajime: My boyfriend is extremely hot. 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: <3<3

o shit whaddup: and u can't keep your hands to yourself. i win

Mr. Mulder Tooru: WAIT

Mr. Mulder Tooru: MAKKI

Mr. Mulder Tooru: IS THAT WHY AFTER OUR LAST SEIJOH SLEEPOVER YOU OFFERED TO WASH THE SHEETS AS A THANK YOU FOR LETTING YOU STAY THERE

o shit whaddup: maybe

Iwaizumi Hajime: You guys are so fucking disgusting it's unreal. 

here comes dat boi: ur just jealous we get more action than u

pawsitively purrfect: my question is how they've managed to fuck right next to you two at least twice without you having any knowledge of it

here comes dat boi: practice 

o shit whaddup: we've been caught before. but the number of times we haven't been caught outnumber the times we have 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: HOW OFTEN DO YOU TWO FUCK WHILE WE'RE IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU YOU SICK FREAKS

o shit whaddup: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

here comes dat boi: we're teenagers let us live our lives mom 

Mr. Mulder Tooru: you're not sleeping over my house ever again 

o shit whaddup: that seems fair

Iwaizumi Hajime: As disgusting as this is, Kuroo never answered my question. 

pawsitively perfect: ok so like 

pawsitively purrfect: kei smells really good 

pawsitively purrfect: so i kinda

dadchi: I think we get the gist of it. 

pawsitively purrfect: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
\------------------------  
dadchi: I know our little heart to heart was a couple weeks ago but there's another thing I'm afraid of after graduating: not being able to keep an eye on Tsukishima while you're around. 

pawsitively purrfect: i'm hurt, dadchi

pawsitively purrfect: i suppose that's your job as Team Dad though 

Crow Mom: Don't worry Daichi I have ways to keep an eye on everyone after we graduate. 

o shit whaddup: pretty creppy

here comes dat boi: awfully spoopy

hoot can be our owlways: ily

hoot can be our owlways: if i didn't have 3 bfs already i would totally ask u both out

here comes dat boi: sorry but makki really is my one and only 

o shit whaddup: yeah until ur sick of me

here comes dat boi: i'll never be sick of you

o shit whaddup: yeah u will everyone does eventually 

here comes dat boi: idk who the FUCK hurt u to make u think like this but i hope u know i have no intention of doing anything without u ever

o shit whaddup: issei...

hoot can be our owlways: that's pretty gay 

here comes dat boi: ur damn right it is 

 

8:27  
Azumane Asahi: So...we graduate in about a month...and I want to do something...um....special I guess for Nishinoya since I won't get to see him as often afterwards but I don't know what. Can you guys help me?

Crow Mom: Of course Asahi!!

pawsitively purrfect: what do you mean by special 

pawsitively purrfect: do you mean something romantic or something sexual bc i can assist you with both 

dadchi: Kuroo, why does everything have to end up sexual while you're around?

pawsitively purrfect: i'm just trying to get some clarification hop off my dick dadchi

Azumane Asahi: Um...maybe both?

hoot can be our owlways: HOLY SHIT LMAO HE WANTS SEX ADVICE

dadchi: I can never escape hearing about my team's sex lives can I?

pawsitively purrfect: shrimpy's been banging the king in the locker room after practice 

dadchi: Oh my god, I caught them once and I assumed that would've scared them away from doing it again. 

pawsitively purrfect: i know basically anything that goes on before, during, and after your practices 

pawsitively purrfect: hinata literally tells kenma everything 

pawsitively purrfect: i know that the first years caught the loud one sucking dick but i can't remember which dick i'll ask kenma

dadchi: I THOUGHT TANAKA WAS STRAIGHT FIRST OF ALL. SECOND OF ALL, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW. 

pawsitively purrfect: the dick belonged to the one that's gonna be captain i don't bother with names 

dadchi: ENNOSHITA. 

pawsitively purrfect: yeah

dadchi: I'm gonna strangle everyone. 

Azumane Asahi: ...I still need help. 

pawsitively purrfect: ok so like do you want to do something romantic that leads into him wanting to fuck or are these two separate events going on

Azumane Asahi: I...guess it should lead into it?

pawsitively purrfect: alright first you gotta find out what he's into in both senses

pawsitively purrfect: what does he find romantic? where are his favorite places to go? what really gets him hot and bothered? either ask him directly or find out from others or just pick up on little hints he drops i suppose 

pawsitively purrfect: then you go for the kill and hopefully blow his tiny little mind with your suaveness 

Iwaizumi Hajime: That actually seems like sound advice are you feeling alright?

pawsitively purrfect: hey i didn't snag three boyfriends on my good looks alone, as hard as that may be to believe 

pawsitively purrfect: kei was a hard nut to crack 

pawsitively purrfect: but what a good nut he is

hoot can be our owlways: NUT

here comes dat boi: NUT

o shit whaddup: NUT

Mr. Mulder Tooru: NUT

pawsitively purrfect: NUT

Crow Mom: NUT!!

a gay pinto bean: NUT?

kiyoko<3: nut

hoot can be our owlways: IM PISSINF

dadchi: I hate you all. 

Azumane Asahi: Thank you Kuroo. 

Azumane Asahi: We're going out tomorrow to Noya's favorite restaurant and then we're going back to my place. 

pawsitively purrfect: i expect details azumane

Azumane Asahi: ...

10:36   
hoot can be our owlways: so we graduate in a month

hoot can be our owlways: and i think after graduation we should all meet up somewhere 

hoot can be our owlways: mb bring our s/os too or smthing idk

kiyoko<3: that's a lot of people

hoot can be our owlways: yeah but it would be fun!!!!

Mr. Mulder Tooru: it does sound like fun 

hoot can be our owlways: so??? should we start making plans???

dadchi: Let's do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this was pretty short?? I normally update earlier but I didn't have the time nor the inspiration to writes yesterday bc I went to see panic! at the disco ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). As you can probably tell by the ending, this story will be coming to a close very shortly. Maybe one or two more chapters. It's been a wild ride my friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pawsitively purrfect: where tf are you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. The final chapter. It took me super long to write this, I hope I didn't fuck up lmao

5:36  
pawsitively purrfect: where tf are you guys 

dadchi: We're getting off the train now. Not sure about Seijoh. 

Iwaizumi Hajime: Almost there. 

pawsitively purrfect: we've been waiting forever move your asses

Iwaizumi Hajime: t(•-•t) ~tooru

pawsitively purrfect: you come into my house  
-  
-  
It was the day after graduation. The teens decided the date a month ago. Tokyo, they also decided, was the best place to meet. More spacious areas for the large group of teens to meet up at most likely existed there. 

Kuroo was tapping away at his phone, contacting the others to find their location. Bokuto stood nearby with Akaashi and Tsukishima. Yaku and Lev were window shopping a few feet away. Another decision made a month ago was that they'd bring along their significant others even if they weren't a third year. Bokuto suddenly shouted and waved. 

Sawamura was making his way through the crowd, towing Suga by the hand and followed by Asahi, Nishinoya, Shimizu, and Yachi. Suga waved and shouted back. 

"Bring it in, Sawamura" Kuroo smirked at him and walked towards him with open arms. Sawamura stood still as Kuroo wrapped his large arms around him. Tentatively he brought his own arms up and patted him on the back slowly. 

"You can just call me Daichi at this point...most people do"

"Ok Dadchi"

"Daichi"

"Dadchi"

"Whatever"

Suddenly, a squeal was heard from their left. Oikawa was jumping up and down and waving, accompanied by an embarrassed Iwaizumi and a gleeful Matsukawa and Hanamaki. 

"Someone sure is happy to be here" Daichi said. "I thought you weren't too fond of us, to be completely honest" 

"Of course I like you guys! I trust you enough to tell you my little secret and everything!" Oikawa replied, almost offended at the accusation. 

"I'm happy to be here because I received a blow job on a train for the first time"

"MAKKI ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

"We lied about trying to find the snack bar"

"I'm actually going to cry"

"Ugh why can't my boyfriends be more like you guys"

"Tetsurou, we're hearing every word"

"Sorry Keiji"

"Anyway" Daichi interrupted. "Where are we going? And we need a head count, we can't lose anyone"

"Dadchi strikes again!" Nishinoya exclaimed, sending the group into a fit of giggles. 

A stern lecture and 16 counted heads later, Kuroo led the group through the train station and out onto the streets of Tokyo. He chuckled at the chatter he could hear behind him from the excitable teenagers.

"Kiyoko-san look at that! They sell meat buns over there we should go get some!"

"Not now, Noya"

"Kiyoko, do you think we can go get some jewelry later? I w-wanna buy you something n-nice..."

"That's so sweet, Hitoka. We'll see how late it is when we're done"

"Keiiiiiiiiijiiiii why don't you ever offer to buy me things?"

"You don't do anything to deserve gifts, Koutarou"

"You buy Kei little things all the time!"

"He deserves them"

"No fair you can't pick favorites! There's three of us we all need equal affection!"

"Fine, I'll buy you something later"

"Thank you Keiji I love you. You're next Kei, don't think you're exempt from random gift giving"

"Exempt is a pretty big word for you, Kou, do you feel alright?"

"Fuck you guys I'm walking with Tetsu" Bokuto finished, stomping over to Kuroo and grabbing his hand. 

"At least there's two of you to handle Bokuto and Kuroo. I have to deal with Oikawa, Matsukawa, AND Hanamaki singlehandedly and I'm only dating one of them" 

"I'll keep you in my thoughts, Iwaizumi"

"Thanks Akaashi"

Kuroo stopped in front of what seemed to be a ramen restaurant. 

"I hope you're hungry because I reserved a huge-ass table for us so you better fucking enjoy this" he said. 

16 teenagers sat around a table. Ramen was eaten, dropped, thrown. They almost got kicked out after a playful food fight between Hanamaki and Oikawa became a full on war between almost everyone at the table. Payment included a large tip after that. 

"So, where to next?" Yaku asked. 

"No idea" Kuroo responded. He laughed at the wide eyed stares he received. "I was thinking maybe a park? To just lounge around and talk, maybe play a game? There should be one around here..."

"There is!" Lev piped up. "I can kinda see a sign from here...it's somewhere over there" he pointed. 

"That's my baby" Yaku said proudly. 

"But you're the short one"

"I'm breaking up with you"

"What?!"

Suga desperately tried to resolve the argument as the group walked in the general direction of where Lev indicated the park to be. 

"I guess we're here then!" Kuroo gestured at the expanse of the almost empty park. 

"So...what should we do?" Azumane asked tentatively. 

"We should...share embarrassing stories!" suggested Nishinoya, plopping himself down in the grass. One by one everyone else did too, forming a circle. 

"If you're so keen on that happening, why don't you start?" Oikawa said. 

"Ok! So this one time I was like high as all fuck and I walk into my house and my mom is all like 'Yuu where have you been' and I was all like 'fuckin your bitch' and I got grounded" 

"That's not very embarrassing, though it is hilarious"

"Hmph. Then why don't YOU tell one, Oikawa?" Noya huffed. 

"Alright. I guess I'll tell the story about when I came out as trans to Hajime because it's embarrassing for the both of us"

"Oh my god please don't tell that story!"

"Sorry Hajime, I gotta. Ok so I had just kinda figured out what transgender even meant and I sorta realized it applied to me. And I did what you should NEVER EVER DO: I starting binding with ace bandages. Hajime and I had just started being friends at this point I believe, so he just knew me as male. So this one time I forgot to lock my bedroom door, and I had just pulled out the bandages right, and I'm there with no shirt or anything on, just boobs hanging out. Suddenly, my door busts open and Hajime is there and I just froze. Wide eyed, titties out, I just froze. He's doing the same thing and then I just blurt out 'me not girl' like a fucking caveman or something! And he just like...grunts and leaves. I don't know why we regressed millions of years but it was hilarious!"

"I can't believe you just told that story"

"Holy shit" Kuroo wheezed. "Why didn't you KNOCK, Iwaizumi?!"

"Shut up, why don't you go huh?"

"I'm not embarrassed by anything, so you've probably heard any stories that might embarrass me"

"How about the foreign object incident hmm?"

"KEI"

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask you about that. Tell us" Daichi urged. 

"Literally the one thing I've ever done that I'm ashamed of, and you just HAD to bring it up didn't you?"

"Love you too, Tetsu" Tsukishima smirked. 

"Fine. But none of you EVER mention this again or I will destroy you"

"You're scaring Yachi just tell us"

"Alright. So me and Kei were getting freaky, sorry to corrupt innocent ears but you wanted this, and Kei said he wanted to try something different, like toys or something. Then my dumb ass was like 'I don't have any, let's use this zucchini'. I know it seems hard to believe that I don't have any sex toys ok. So anyway, we lube up this zucchini and shove it up my ass. Eventually I was like 'ok that enough' and went to go pull it out but it wouldn't move. I think when Kei urged me to tell this story he forgot his part in it..."

"Oh...my god yeah let's not-"

"Oh I'm finishing it. You started this. So we're both freaking the fuck out like what else are you gonna do there's a zucchini stuck in an asshole there isn't much you can do. Then Kei is like 'wait, maybe if we like stretch it we can pull it out' and I can't really object to anything at this point. He runs off and comes back with, you won't believe this, fucking salad tongs. And he's like 'I'm gonna have to put these up there too'. At this point it's just super painful and I don't know what to do so I just...let him do it. I let him attempt to stick salad tongs in my ass. Then THEY got stuck. So we had to call an ambulance and it was extremely awkward"

The group was dead silent. 

"Oh...my...god" Oikawa whispered. 

"Hitoka, I'm so sorry you had to hear that" Shimizu consoled a shell shocked Yachi who looked like she was on the verge of fainting. 

Tsukishima's face was bright red and Bokuto was struggling to breathe. 

"That...story...gets...funnier...every...time" he managed. 

"Enlighten us with your embarrassing moment then"

"O-ok" Bokuto took a few deep breaths to stop his laughter. "I started dying my hair around the second year of junior high. I tried doing it myself because I knew my parents wouldn't let me dye my hair white. I didn't know how to do it though and ended up just bleaching it a really ugly shade of blonde. Curse you dark hair. Then I was like 'well what the fuck am I supposed to do now? My parents will kill me!' So then I like sneak into my dad's office and grab like 5 black sharpies. A filled a bowl with water, broke the sharpies into it, and then just stuck my head in. I didn't hear my parents come home and my mom walked in on me and scared me shitless and I jumped so fast I fell down and took the bowl with me, so I ended up drenched in sharpie water that stained my face for days"

"Did it fix your hair?" Yachi asked. 

"Not at all!" Bokuto replied, laughing. 

"God, you're so cute" Akaashi groaned into Bokuto's shoulder. 

"You bet I am!" he grinned. 

"I think Akaashi should go next as punishment for being a raging homosexual" Matsukawa piped up. 

"Mattsun, you gave Makki a blowjob on the train here you're one to talk"

"I just want to hear his story"

"Well alright then. This is most likely the most stereotypical embarrassing story in the world, but it's the only one I can recall at the moment. I thought I was home alone, so I decided to blow off some steam the only way teenage boys seem to be able to" he started, getting nods from at least half of the other teens. "So, I was sitting there doing my thing, and my mom walks in. My mom just stood there and stared at me, I still have my dick in my hand, and neither of us are moving. She just...backed up and closed the door and refused to meet my eye for at least a week after that" Akaashi finished. 

"I can't believe Akaashi jerks off" Nishinoya commented. 

"Noya! Don't say things like that!" his boyfriend grabbed him and covered his mouth with his hand. With a yelp, he pulled his hand off of Nishinoya's grinning face and wiped his hand on his jeans. 

"Noya...did you just lick Asahi?" Suga asked. 

"Yep!"

"Why don't we do something else before Yachi and Asahi have heart attacks?" Daichi suggested. 

"Spin the bottle!"

"No, Nishinoya"

"We could...share our favorite thing about high school, or at least this year of it?" Azumane said. 

"I like that idea" Kiyoko smiled. 

"Yeah! Mine is starting out my relationship with my hot as fuck boyfriends!" Bokuto beamed. Akaashi intertwined their fingers and the corners of his mouth turned up in a soft smile. 

"Mine was getting to set for you, Koutarou. I'll miss that next year" he said and Bokuto squeezed his hand a little tighter, smiling down at him fondly. 

"Mine was just getting to play volleyball with my team. My family" Daichi stated. 

"Daichi, you're gonna make me cry" Suga sniffed. "I think that's my favorite too" 

"Mine too..." Asahi said. 

"My favorite is definitely all the sex" Hanamaki said. "And torturing Oikawa and Iwaizumi" 

"I second that" Matsukawa smirked. 

"I hate you, but not really, because my favorite part of high school is getting to grow up playing volleyball with you two and Hajime" Oikawa said quietly. 

"I lied, that's my favorite too" Hanamaki whispered. Matsukawa nodded in agreement. 

The group fell into a solemn silence. Hands were held, people embraced, tears shed. 

"I just...can't believe it's over. Most of us here are going to COLLEGE. We're adults" Yaku said. 

"Some of us don't look like it though" Lev whispered under his breath. 

"What was that?" Yaku snapped. 

"N-nothing!"

"Thought so"

"It's a scary thought, that we're adults" Matsukawa said. "I can hardly do my own laundry for fucks sake"

"Is that why you keep me around, to do your chores?" Hanamaki teased. 

"Maybe. You'd make the perfect housewife, 'Hiro"

"Is that a proposal?"

"Not yet"

"So...you guys are gonna live together then?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"Yep. We almost have a place. Apartment hunting is hard" Hanamaki replied with a sigh. 

"Me and Daichi plan on living together too! We haven't looked anywhere yet because someone" Suga glared at Daichi, "can't make up his mind about anything"

"Love you too, Koushi"

"Awwwww you called him his first name!" Oikawa squealed. Suga and Daichi reddened. 

"S-so what? He's my boyfriend I think I'm entitled to use his given name. Shut up Oikawa!"

"I'll miss this" Shimizu sighed. "Everyone's bickering is a little tiresome, but I'll definitely miss it"

Everyone agreed. 

"I wish we graduated this year too! It's gonna be different without any of you guys around" Noya pouted. 

"Yes it will, but change happens. We can't help it" Akaashi said. "Things will change, but that doesn't mean they'll be bad" 

A sobering silence enveloped the group once again. 

"What time are your trains at?" Kuroo asked. 

"Um...8:30"

"8:45"

"Well it's 8 now and we have to walk all the way back...we might not make it" 

"We just gotta RUN" Nishinoya bolted. Everyone sighed and ran after him. 

16 teenagers ran through the streets of Tokyo, earning stares and icy glares from anyone still out and about. By the time they got to the station, it was 8:20.

"Bye everyone...we definitely should do this again some time" Daichi addressed the people who weren't leaving yet. 

"Don't think you're going anywhere without another hug, Dadchi" Kuroo walked towards him with arms wide once again. This time, Daichi embraced him as well. 

"Don't I get a hug too?" Oikawa pouted. 

"Sure, Oikawa" Kuroo laughed, and hugged him too. 

By the time everyone had gotten their fill of hugs, it was 8:27. 

"Oh shit we have to go. Bye everybody, let's make plans to do this again" Daichi said. 

"Will do. Bye guys" Kuroo and the others waved as everyone boarded their own trains. 

The ride home was quiet. Everyone kept to themselves as they processed the reality of what their world would be like now. They've graduated high school. Well, most of them. The younger few were faced with the harsh reality that their lives wouldn't be the same without their seniors. 

But, despite all the hardships and difficult times to come, they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank everyone so so much for reading and supporting this fic. I honestly never thought I would finish a multichaptered fic ever in my entire life. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Maybe one day I'll write an epilogue, or a spin off with other characters in the same timeline. But for now, we'll just revel in the victory of completing this one. Seriously, I can't thank you guys enough for all the kind comments I've gotten or the suggestions that really helped this fic along. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart. Love, Emil~

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot shorter than I thought it was lmao. So bc I Can't Plot help would be appreciated. U can contact me on Instagram @shittykawatooru or on tumblr @norgay-for-denmark if u have any ideas or tips :))
> 
> Another thing: I literally have no idea how Skype things work so idk if that's how they go and also I'm too lazy to figure out how to italicize, bold etc. especially on my fuckin phone's safari so sorry if it's a little hard to read w/o any distinguishing between username and message


End file.
